<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fall like a statue by CycloneRachel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560528">fall like a statue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel'>CycloneRachel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Missing Scene, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:09:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CycloneRachel/pseuds/CycloneRachel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winn sees Kara go down, and thinks it's all over.</p><p>(missing scene from the pilot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Winn Schott Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fall like a statue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello friends!</p><p>so this has been in the works since... December 13th? I think</p><p>because I rewatched the very first episode, and started thinking about how Winn would've probably seen Kara get shot with Kryptonite darts, but not know what happened afterwards. And then I considered how he would have reacted, and this is the result. I'm sorry it took so long.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so maybe Winn jumps to conclusions a little bit too quickly, when Kara doesn’t immediately come back from stopping the fire- when the news footage shows that she didn’t even try to do it. He sees her, in her full brand-new costume (that he designed- and it gives him a spark of pride to look at, her wearing it while soaring through the air just like her cousin) come to a stop, near the fire... but then some kind of dart hits her, filled with something poison-green. Another, and another, and she goes down, before the cameras cut away from her and Winn shuts the TV off.</p><p><em>Oh shit</em>, he thinks. <em>I killed her.</em></p><p>Maybe he didn’t. Maybe she’s still alive, she’ll get a chance to fight her way out- or this is a staged thing, some kind of secret agency taking her in to show her that they mean business, that they don’t approve of someone showing up and taking their job.</p><p>But she just got started, Winn wants to argue, even though he’s not sure who he’s arguing against. She doesn’t even have a superhero name yet.</p><p>(though of course he had ideas for that, that he also had plans to try out after the costume was finalized. But Cat Grant would probably name her once she got the opportunity, and he wouldn’t be able to question that when it happened)</p><p>She didn’t do anything wrong.</p><p>Did he? Was he somehow incorrect, in encouraging her to be a superhero (even though, from what he’d seen of the plane-saving footage and what she’d told him, her heart had been set on this for a long time)? Would the authorities come for him, and blame him if she...</p><p>No. No. He couldn’t think like that. She wasn’t dead. She couldn’t be.</p><p>This was the last thing either of them needed- regardless of whether she was or wasn’t truly dead, he knew that sooner or later they would connect the dots with the two of them. If she was gone, he would be branded as a killer just like his father before him, who sabotaged the local superhero before she got off the ground. And if she wasn’t, he’d still be blamed for her disappearance. Maybe Catco would find out who he really was, and twist things so he would become her nemesis- someone who was jealous of her success, or who admired her so much that his obsession drove him to madness and destruction. Something like that.</p><p>He hadn’t even thought about if someone would press charges.</p><p>Oh shit, what if Superman himself sued him, believing him responsible for the death of his cousin- not to mention one of the last children of Krypton? He couldn’t survive that.</p><p>Not that he thought Superman would kill him, of course. With few exceptions, he hadn’t killed at all, and Winn would know- he had studied Superman’s career extensively ever since he’d arrived in Metropolis.</p><p>(He’d especially done so in the past twenty-four hours, or at least since he learned of the existence of his cousin.)</p><p>No, he wouldn’t die because of this. But his reputation, that he’d carefully built up since he’d started making a name for himself as an adult- making sure to never bring up his father, going into a career as an IT guy instead of anything related to making toys, using the last names of his foster families or his mother’s maiden name when necessary- would be destroyed. Nobody would trust him again. Nobody would think of him the same way as they had.</p><p>His life as he knew it, his comfortable existence, would be over.</p><p>And, most importantly, he’d lose a friend.</p><p>Maybe “friend” was a loose way of putting it. The most they’d spoken to one another outside of work was in the past couple days, since she’d told him her secret and he’d started helping her get started as a hero, and made her costume. But they had gotten along since they met, had bonded while getting coffees at Noonan’s over griping about Cat Grant and having a shared taste in cardigans.</p><p>It had been nice, and normal. He hadn’t once told her about his past, she hadn’t known who his father was or what he’d done. And at the same time, she hadn’t really told him about her past either. He knew she had a sister who lived in the city, and that she was from Midvale, and that was about it. But really, they didn’t need to know any more about each other. They were casual friends, more like work colleagues. That was it.</p><p>And then, all of a sudden, things had changed. His role had changed- he was now her confidante, the one she was relying on to help her behind the scenes. Which suited him just fine, he wasn’t a fighter, and it was an honor just to be there for someone like her.</p><p>But he hadn’t accounted for this.</p><p>After all, it hadn’t really happened to Superman- well okay, not this early. He thought he would still have time to help her, that she would also get time to become prepared on how to deal with this.</p><p>Of course, he was wrong, and…</p><p>Maybe he’s next.</p><p>He could wake up tomorrow and find himself nowhere near his familiar apartment, in some basement being interrogated by people wearing sunglasses and dark clothing about the true identity of the woman who saved Flight 237. And then (after, he hoped, he wouldn’t expose her) they would wipe his memory, knock him out and he’d wake up not knowing anything bad had happened.</p><p>Or it might happen earlier than tomorrow- either way, he knew this came with being a friend to a superhero.</p><p>So he steels himself for it, as he hears a knock on the door.</p><p>(trying not to remember how he’d thought he could be strong when the police came for his father, and he’d been incorrect)</p><p>“Hello?” he asks, not expecting an answer. They probably wouldn’t answer, if his guess of who was outside his apartment was correct.</p><p>He slowly opens the door, and instead of any secret agents or people waiting to put a bag over his head, is Kara.</p><p>She hugs him, before he can do anything, and he realizes she’s shaking a little bit when he pulls away from her.</p><p>“Where have you been?” he asks.</p><p>Kara doesn’t look at him.</p><p>“I… it’s hard to explain.” She says. “Can we get pizza? I’m starving.”</p><p>“If you tell me everything.” Winn offers. “You… you really scared me.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” She answers. “I’ll pay for it- I just need some time to…”</p><p>Winn looks down at her suit, notices the small rips in it- left by the darts that had pierced her skin.</p><p>“It’s okay.” He tells her, and she finally smiles. “Want to watch something?”</p><p>“Just as long as it’s not the news.” Kara answers. “That’s the last thing I need right now.”</p><p>“That’s fair.”</p><p>She enters her apartment, and Winn is behind her- still curious about what happened, but willing to wait for her explanation. He’s just glad she’s okay, and though he’s still worried for whatever is next, he puts it aside right now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>